Varias Arkham Glenfiel (The Lovable Devil)
Varias Arkham Glenfiel, or by his alias "Crimson" is one of male protagonists of fan fiction, "The Lovable Devil". He was a former captain of the assassination squad who served under Taidrales Empire, before his imminent AWOL from the empire. It is revealed that he was driven by hatred, searching for the man who caused his lover and fiancé's imminent death, causing him to become the assassin of guns-for-hire, "Crimson". Appearance: Varias is shown to be a tall, handsome man at the age of late-20's with 6 ft height, possessing a lean, but tough-muscular build, overall looking capable. He has spiky black hair and black eyes. His prominent feature are his major scars that he had gotten from his enemies during his younger days. The scar located on the left of his face consists of three lines, with the top and bottom scar extending partially over the left side of his face, while the middle scratch covers a majority of his face going over his nose. His deceased fiancé mentioned that he is rather more handsome, the scar actually giving him a "cool" look. For his attires, he usually wears a black, long-sleeve shirt over a white top and white pants and black shoes. During his alias as Crimson, he wears a slim, military jackets with his dual pistols and utility belts at his waist for gadgetry, and finally wearing a red bowl-shaped helmet as a means of covering his identity. In this attire, he calls it "Avenger" as a representation of his hatred and vengeance against Geist. After his reincarnation, Varias's armor went through great modifications by Geist specifically for his renewal powers to suit it. His current attires is now called "Redeemer", which represents his current ideals of redeeming himself and protecting the innocents. It is now a more skin-tight bodysuits with several layers of metallic plates consists of separate movable layers of armor plating which are kept in place with steel wiring. His helmet is now a militaristic version of a bat with several tactical visors to display his allies and enemies in the battlefield, and communication magics to relay message and commands to his allies. Personality: In his old days, Varias was initially portrayed as a cold, withdrawn, and reserved person, that tends to scare most of the other people way. Varias though usually quiet, is considered a delinquent or dangerous considering his signature scars and his muscular-built. However, he was actually a person with caring, noble heart who could care for others. This trait was demonstrated when he first met his lover and fiancé, who became very attached to her, and greatly admired her caring heart and work as a alchemist. After he began to date his lover, people around from the town began to acknowledge him as a person who cares for rather than being cold to others. This, however, changed upon his fateful day where he saw the demise of his villagers' and his fiancé's death during the Great War where Vincent Dominus (Geist D. Pheles) have rumored that he slaughter them for a hired-contract. Due to this event, it caused his kind personality to distort over extreme angers and sadness, and searching for the man who took everything away from his life. After he was "recruited" into the Taidrales Empire, He became vengeful, but calm, patient, and calculating as well. He seemed to exploit opportunities as they were presented to him, such as discovering the files of empire's operation to use it or taking advantage of his camp's resources by instructing his men to acquire weaponry discreetly. He also displayed no regard for the "weak" in his squad, and was contemptuous of military principles and mercilessly killed those he deemed deserving, such as the black market dealers and remaining members of resistance, in cold blood. After Vol...(I'll number it in the future), Varias's attitude has changed after he figure out the real truth behind his lover's death. He have regained his former persona, becoming a little more open, friendlier, and kind, but still maintains his reserved trait. After Geist, he and Isami becomes something like a reliable military leaders to everyone in the Team Twilight and in the troops, always looking out for their well-being, and confronting Geist, Emilia, Seth, or Ichijou about problems immediately. Due to his former occupation as a captain, Varias has a variety of specialties and thinks logically a majority of the time. Not only that, because he openly confronts people in a respectable manner, other groups have mistook him for the leader at first glance considering his personality is suited, while Geist is the complete opposite. He was also willing to take all the responsibility of the crimes for himself, in order to repent and apologizes for all of the people's miserable lives he destroyed, and even encouraging them for severe punishment if they desired to. Even before his traumatic event, Seth claimed that Varias's heart was saved by his precious memories in his early days, not falling down into path of carnage completely. History: TBA Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Master Combatant: Being the former captain of assassination squad, Varias has been rigorously trained by the empire in almost every form of hand-to-hand combat, traditional weaponry and other assassination-based abilities. After his "departure", Varias gave himself an even more rigorous training than the Empire, in order to carry out his personal vendetta against become Geist D. Pheles. Geist noted that his hand-to-hand combat abilities are in equal match against Sairaorg Bael, a master combatant. A testament of his skills. Master Marksman: Along with his combat techniques, Varias has shown well-verse proficiency with firearms as well as other military-grade technologies and weaponry. He also has a unique pair of pistols which turn into a powerful sniper rifle. He is a deadly master marksman potentially on pair with Geist D. Pheles. Skilled Tactician: Having trained under the Empire, Varias possesses considerable skills in military grade tactics, strategics and protocols. He has the disciplined mind of a true military commander with the cold, calculative thinking of a assassin. Varias has learnt how to lead an army with extreme charisma, intimidating techniques and the power of suggestion. He is also skilled enough to help his army adapt to the enemy's tactics and fighting styles. Superhuman Strength: Having rigorously trained himself for several years in preparation for his revenge against Geist D. Pheles, Varias was shown to be considerably strong despite being a Human. This feat was demonstrated as he was able to break a locked door open and easily carried Emilia Ariadust across his shoulder to lure Geist out for fight. Superhuman Endurance & Stamina: Due to his hellish training menu, Varias possesses a remarkable amount of durability and stamina despite a Human being. Geist noted that he is considered as a "immortal" due to his obsession for revenge, regardless of how disadvantaged he may be. This feat was demonstrated as he was surviving multiple cuts and gunshots in his body from Geist's attack. He would also able to survive the hellish training of Empire's assassination squad, and in turn, attained a massive amount of tolerance towards pain, physical or otherwise. Years later, Varias's rigorously retrained physique was immensely stronger than before. Superhuman Speed & Agility: Varias is extremely agile due to his hellish trainings. His speed was at the highest caliber of human physical perfection. He was known to be slightly faster than most members of Geist's peerage, except Geist D. Pheles, Dahag, Seth Arib Sadat, Ichijō Hijikata, and Nirilizie Al-Saade. He was also able to maintain balance on a high tree, jump, climb, and freely move about the complex environment of any capital-sized cities. Superhuman Regeneration: Varias could heal much more rapidly than a normal human being. This was likely due to his greatly accelerated metabolism, and was further enhanced through rigorous training. High Intelligence: As he was trained under the Empire, he He has been rigorously trained in all subjects regarding captain's knowledge and others to accompany. Master of Stealth: Since his presumed AWOL, Varias was able to live in complete anonymity that most of the people who knew him thought he was either missing or dead. As Crimson, he was able to freely move about the surrounding kingdoms while remaining undetected by the highly vigilant assassination squad from the Empire, and even managed to spy on Geist for a while without noticing. Promotion: As a Pawn,Varias can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Flight: Being a reincarnated Devil, Varias can fly using his Devil wings. Equipments: Avenger.jpg|Varias's former weapon, Avenger Redeemer.jpg|Varias's current weapon, Redeemer '''Redeemer: '''It is Varias's personal weapon of choices in conjectures with his combat abilities. The overall appearance of the weapon is a large, long-barrel, automatic dual pistols. It also has the function to combine the dual pistols into tactical, sniper-rifles. Due to its versatilities and customization choices, it can able to switch parts for different gun-mods to apply. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Varias's appearance and personality is based off of two characters from different franchise. ** Varias's appearance is based off of Tooru Rinzai, one of male characters from a famous completed manga series, Cage of Eden. ** Crimson's appearance is based off of Red Hood, one of the male characters from video game series, Batman: Arkham Knight. * Varias's abilities are based off of Red Hood/Arkham Knight's abilities. * According to Geist, he is considered as a "ideal, offensive Pawn" due to his superhuman abilities, high military & guerrilla combat tactics, and master marksmanship to accompany it. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:The Lovable Devil Category:Team Twilight